


Midnight

by TheIttyBitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Familiar Dean, M/M, Magic, Soul Bond, Witch Castiel, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIttyBitty/pseuds/TheIttyBitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is out catching frogs for a potion when a wolf finds him in the woods. Turns out, it's his familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the tumblr prompt:  
> "Dean as a familiar (wolf) and Castiel as the master"
> 
> (I'm frecklesandmisterblueeyes on tumblr!)
> 
> Also! Feel free to tell me about any errors/spelling mistakes/the like, i'm kind of a dumbass.

 

 

Castiel flips through his large, leather bound tome slowly. The pages are heavy and stained with wax, blood, skin oils, and other various things. Finally, he finds the recipe for the potion he needs. It's just a small love potion, nothing strong. It might actually be considered more of a simple aphrodisiac, but this is what Mrs. Miller wants and she's paying him to do it so he might as well.

  
He reads off the list: Four legs of frog, gathered by full moon, dried and minced. Two tablespoons Ladyflower, dried and crushed. Two cups goat milk, gathered at midnight. A teaspoon of essence of Bellflower. A tablespoon of honey, any kind.

  
Yes, he thinks, he can do that. Fairly easily, actually. The full moon is tomorrow, in fact, so he could have all the ingredients withing the week. He smiles to himself, gets his satchel from the table by the door, gets his pointed black hat from the hook, and strides out of his house.

  
-o-

  
Catching frogs is harder than he remembers it being. The full moon provides a bit of light, but it's still dark out and Castiel is having quite a bit of trouble. He's so immersed in his frog catching that at first he doesn't hear the forest around him go quiet.

  
When he finally catches one of the little fuckers and triumphantly stuffs it into his bag he finally notices the eerie silence.

  
He goes still, rolling back on his feet and listening carefully.

  
There's a rustling, a crunch of footsteps coming from... somewhere, but he's not sure where. He turns, warily, round and round, casting his magic out around him.

  
It doesn't matter, though. As he turns something rockets out of the bushes and barrels into him. He hits the ground with a heavy thud, his head bounces off a rock and a sharp spike of pain races down his spine.

  
When the pain in his head lessons enough he begins to open his eyes to see what's causing the crushing weight on his chest.

  
What he sees takes his breath away, in fear but also in awe. It's an enormous blond wolf. Its paws are huge, easily the size of his own outstretched hand. Its fur is long and shaggy, but it shines in the moonlight and it looks impossibly soft. Its eyes, mere inches from his own, are a brilliant green.

  
His heart is pounding in his chest and he's beginning to see spots because _he cant breathe_ when the beast cocks its head to the side in a curious gesture and whines.

  
Castiel coughs. The creature sniffs once and gracefully steps off of the man's chest. It stays close, though, and when Castiel sits up the wolf sniffs at his face. It whines again, low and pressing, and does something curious. It licks Castiel on the face.

  
Castiel doesn't know a lot about wolves, but he's always assumed that they're wild, feral beasts that shouldn't be played with. This one, though, is just snuffling happily at his face. It lopes off for a moment and comes back with Castiel's black hat, which must have fallen off, clutched gently in its jaws. The wolf sets the hat on Castiel's knees and then sits back on its haunches. It looks at the witch expectantly.

  
"Uh..." Says Castiel. "Good boy?"

  
The wolf snuffles happily and puts its head down near where the man's hand is resting on the ground. Castiel raises his hand slowly and warily begins to pet the wolf's head.  
It seems to like that. It wags its tail and leans into the touch. Then it starts sniffing Castiel again, it snuffles up his arm to his armpit which makes him laugh and lean away. The wolf continues upward until they're face to face. It leans forward, slowly, and touches its nose to Castiel's.

  
Castiel's magic bends. It pulses, it grows. He gasps as he feels his magic snap inside him, it's painful and he doesn't know what's happening. He clutches at his chest as he feels something foreign there, a presence. He needs to get out of here, get away, _now_. Something is wrong and he doesn't know what.

  
He stumbles to his feet, ignoring the whine of the wolf behind him, and starts muttering a spell. He weaves the incantation into the air and steps forward.

  
When he collapses it's on the cold wooden floor of his cottage, the magic closing up behind him. He breathes a sigh of relief before the black waves of exhaustion overtake him.

  
-o-

  
Castiel wakes in his bed, which is odd... because didn't he pass out in the entryway? He blinks blearily and looks around his room. Everything is where it should be, his charms still hang from the windows and doors, barring any creatures with malcontent from entering. His detection spell is still smouldering calmly in the wooden bowl on his windowsill.

  
When he sits up, though, he realizes that he's in just his boxers. His black hat is sitting on his bedside table atop his folded pants and shirt. And _that's_ not right. Castiel knows that he wouldn't have had the energy, after casting a relocation spell, to get himself into bed _let alone_ remove and fold his clothes. Someone must be here. None of this makes any sense.

  
He peels back the covers and swings his legs over the side of the bed to step down onto the cold floor. His toes curl in rejection of the temperature. He pads quietly across the room and pokes his head out of the door to look into his tiny living room... there's no one there.

  
He hums thoughtfully and walks across his living room to the door to the kitchen.

  
"Holy shit!" He exclaims, upon entering the kitchen, because there _is_ someone here.

  
A tall, muscular man with dark blond hair stands at the counter with his back to Castiel.

  
Upon hearing the witch's outburst he spins, surprise etched on his features. He's gorgeous. He's got large eyes shaded by long lashes, a strong jaw, full lips. He's tanned to a golden brown and from where Castiel is standing he can make out a smattering of freckles on the man's face. And his eyes are a vibrant green, startlingly similar to those of the wolf last night.

  
After a moment the man's face breaks into a huge smile. "I didn't hear you get up." He says easily, and Castiel definitely feels like he's missing something here.

  
"Who are you?" He asks. He tries for polite, but a bit of accusation makes its way through anyway.

  
The man just continues smiling. "I'm Dean." He says, and closes the distance between them with his hand outstretched. Castiel takes it and gives it a firm shake. Dean's hands are rough, but it isn't an unpleasant feeling.  
"Um... I'm Castiel. I don't mean to be rude, but why are you in my house? And how did you get past my spells?" The second question is an afterthought, but the witch is jolted with the realization that this man got past all of his spells and wards _specifically_ placed to keep out, well, anyone.

  
Dean cocks his head. "You don't remember?"

  
Castiel wracks his brain for a memory of why this man might be here, but he comes up empty. "Remember what?" He says finally.

  
"We bonded!" Dean says cheerfully. "Last night! I found you in the woods and we bonded. Then you left, so I followed through your spell."

  
Castiel's head is spinning. "Wait what?!" He almost yells, because last night he met a _wolf_ not a man, he's sure of that! And no one should be able to follow him through a relocation spell! That's not even possible! Unless... unless...

  
"Oh." Castiel breathes. "You're a familiar." Yes, that explains everything. Dean _is_ the wolf from last night. The only way one being could follow another through a relocation spell is if they're a bonded pair, witch and familiar.

  
Dean nods. " _Your_ familiar." He says. "I've been looking for you my whole life, and now I've finally found you!"

  
"Your... whole life?" Castiel says, in awe. Until just now he never even thought he'd _get_ a familiar, they're fairly rare anymore.

  
Dean's smile is as radiant as the sun. He crosses the few feet between them quickly and pulls Castiel into a hug. He buried is face in the witch's hair.

  
Castiel is frozen, momentarily, before he relaxes and wraps his arms around the man. He wonders if the hugging is a familiar thing, or just a Dean thing? Either way, he doesn't really mind. He doesn't actually get much human contact, living out in the woods, and hugs are nice. Dean doesn't feel like a stranger, Castiel realizes. Now that he's over the shock of someone mysteriously being in his house he's calm enough to notice that Dean feels more like an old friend.

  
Dean hums and nuzzles his face further into Castiel's hair. Castiel laughs and wraps his arms tighter around Dean.

  
He likes the feel of Dean, he thinks. The muscles, tight and hard beneath the man's smooth skin call to him in a way he's not entirely sure he's comfortable with.

  
He starts to pull away, but Dean is still holding him tightly.

  
"It's okay." He hears the man murmur. "You're not too bad yourself."

 

Castiel jerks away, suddenly afraid that he'd spoken his thoughts aloud.

 

Dean shakes his head. "It's part of the bond." he says. "We share thoughts."

 

Castiel stills. "Why can't I hear your thoughts?"

 

"I know how to keep mine to myself. Here, I'll show you some."

 

Dean closes his eyes for a moment and suddenly there's a give in Castiel's mind. He hadn't even realized that there was pressure, but now it's gone. Thoughts and feelings that aren't his own flood his mind. He blinks at the torrent of unfamiliar information.

 

"It'll take some time to get used to." Says Dean softly. He's worried about Castiel, the witch realizes. He can feel the worry seeping through the new connection. It cuts off, though, and Castiel realizes that the barrier is back up. He's a little sad, but he's not sure he can handle that much information just yet anyway.

 

"I'm alright." Says Castiel. "It's just a lot to take in. I never... well I never thought I'd have a familiar. There's so few of you anymore."

 

Dean grins. "Only the most powerful witches get familiars anymore."

 

Castiel shakes his head. "I'm not powerful, though. I can't even do a relocation spell without passing out."

 

Dean reaches out and takes the witch's hand gently in his own. "Just because you don't know your power doesn't mean it isn't there." He traces circles on Castiel's palm with his thumb. "Now that I'm here, I can help you."

 

Castiel cocks his head to the side. "You can help me with my magic?"

 

Dean beams and nods enthusiastically. "With the bond you can share my energy, and I can help you manipulate your magic."

 

"Huh." Says Castiel. That's actually an enormous deal. He can tell the moment when his delight reaches Dean, because he smiles big.

 

Castiel laughs and thinks that he's going to enjoy having Dean around.

 

-o-

 

Dean is a breath of fresh air, a splash of color in Castiel's otherwise bland life. He's been alone for a while now and it's great to have someone around again. Whether Dean is in human form or wolf form, he's enthusiastic and helpful. And he really has helped Castiel boost his magic quite a bit.

 

The only problem comes with the thought sharing. Castiel is attracted to Dean... _very_ attracted to Dean. So Dean knows about every time that Castiel has watched him bend over or stretch or a million other things that Dean does that are incredibly sexy.

 

Dean always just smirks and lets Castiel get all red faced, but doesn't say anything about it. He can tell that Dean is hiding his thoughts from him when this happens, because of the lack of any reaction whatsoever.

 

Things go this way for a couple of weeks until one night Dean walks out of the bathroom, steam pooling around his feet, with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

 

He makes his way to Castiel's room and leans against the door frame. When Castiel finally looks up from where he's reading on the bed he finds the familiar staring at him intently.

 

"I don't want to sleep in the guest room anymore." Says Dean.

 

"Oh, um, okay. Where would you rather sleep?" Castiel asks, confused. He sets his book on the bed table.

 

Dean pushes himself away from the door and crosses the room in loose, confident strides. When he reaches the bed he doesn't stop, just slides himself onto in on his knees. He slides up until he's basically in Castiel's lap, knees bracketing the witch's legs. Castiel swallows dryly. He's very _very_ aware that the only reason he's not seeing _all_ of Dean is one flimsy towel.

 

"I want to sleep in here with you." Dean says, holding Castiel's gaze.

 

Castiel lets out a dry laugh. "If you want." He says. "But can you, um, put some clothes on?"

 

Dean grins wolfishly. "Nah." He leans closer and puts his hands against the headboard on either side of Castiel's head. "I like it this way. Makes things easier."

 

Castiel's heart is beating faster than he thinks its ever beat before. "Makes what easier?" he whispers.

 

Dean leans forward and sniffs at Castiel's neck, then upward to his ear. He goes slowly and when he suddenly licks a stripe behind Castiel's ear it makes the witch gasp and reach up to grasp his shoulders.

 

Dean makes a pleased rumble in his chest as he starts placing increasingly heated kisses up and down Castiel's throat. He stops and noses at Castiel's ear. "I want you to fuck me." He whispers.

 

Castiel whimpers beneath him. He manages a nod and a gasped "okay." before their mouths crash together.

 

Dean likes to bite, Castiel finds. He's constantly nipping at the witch's lips, his neck, his ears. He kisses like he's starving and Castiel is the first food he's had in months.

 

They kiss like that for a while, Dean in Castiel's lap, until they're both hard and panting. Dean scoots off of Castiel's lap and leaps quickly off the bed and out of the room.

 

Castiel sits in stunned silence for a moment, terrified that Dean has just left him like this for some reason, before Dean is back with a bottle of lubricant in his hand. Castiel breathes a sigh of relief.

 

Dean laughs. "Thought I'd left you?" 

 

Castiel shrugs.

 

Dean just lifts an eyebrow and, with a flick of his wrist, his towel falls to the ground.

 

Castiel gasps. Dean's erection is big and swollen, red with blood. It's long and smooth and a drop of precome is clinging to the head. As he watches, Dean gives himself a stroke. Castiel is in complete awe that someone so adorable could also be so undeniably sexy.

 

Dean grins and makes his way back over to the bed. "Want me on my back?" He asks. "On my knees?" He wriggles his eyebrows suggestively. "Ha, doggy style. Me in your lap?" He leans forward and starts sucking on Castiel's neck. "How do you want me?"

 

Castiel gasps raggedly. "Uh, c-can you get on your knees?"

 

Dean leans back and smiles, it's surprisingly sweet, given the situation. "Absolutely."

 

He pulls a pillow over for his head and settles himself on the bed with his ass in the air, knees braced apart. Castiel pulls off his shirt and slips out of his pants and boxers before sliding up behind Dean. He feels a surge of affection as he looks down at the man. He slides his hand over Dean's back, just feeling. He leans over and places kisses down his spine. Dean hums happily and pushes his ass back a little so that it comes in contact with Castiel's bare dick.

 

Castiel chuckles and leans back. He takes the bottle of lube and pours some into his hand. He makes an effort to warm it with his palms before rubbing it gently onto Dean's hole. He rubs his finger around the muscle a few times before gently pushing in.

 

Dean likes fingering a lot, apparently, and by the time Castiel has three fingers inside of him he's gasping and sweating and rocking himself on the fingers.

 

Finally, Castiel rubs lube over his length and lines himself up with Dean's hole. He pushes in slowly, letting Dean acclimate to each added bit of him. When he's sheathed all the way they're both panting. Castiel waits until Dean gives him the go ahead before pulling out and then pushing slowly back in.

 

He quickens, developing a rhythm, and when Dean jolts and moans Castiel thinks that he's probably hit the familiar's prostate. He's proven right when he angles himself a little differently and gets a longer, louder moan.

 

He reaches around Dean and takes his heavy cock in hand, and begins to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

 

Dean groans into his arms. "Cas! Oh fuck, _Cas_!" He moans.

 

"Shh," Castiel mumbles. "I got you."

 

"Oh _god_!" Dean yells, and he's coming all over the sheets.

 

Castiel doesn't last long after that, just a few thrusts before he's pulling Dean close and pouring his seed into the man. He drapes himself sleepily over Dean, placing lazy kisses on the back of his neck.

 

"I think I ruined your sheets." Dean says tiredly.

 

Castiel's laugh rumbles through his chest. "I'll buy new ones." He says, smiling into Dean's skin.

 


End file.
